


This Is Fading

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based Off A Kygo Song, Bittersweet Ending, Future Fic, Gen, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed. Stiles and Lydia are married, four years and going strong. They have a set of twin daughters, named Allison Marie and Claudia Natalie Stilinski that are almost three years old. And a son on the way that will be named Aiden John (AJ for short). </p><p>Today, Stiles and Lydia are bring the girls with them to meet Scott at Allison’s grave because it’s twelve years since she died and they made a pact to visit on a regular basis.</p><p>And the sun is fading in the distance, giving this whole moment a very bittersweet movie ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Fading

**Author's Note:**

> This how I want the show to end. Also, I highly recommend listening to Stole The Show by Kygo Ft. Parson James on repeat while reading this. It's what gave me the inspiration to turn my headcanon into a fic. :) And it's a really good song, but will probably give you a lot of feels. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters. However, I do own the rights to Allison Marie Stilinski, Claudia Natalie Stilinski, and Aiden John Stilinski. 
> 
> Also, note that I don't have a beta, so if there's any mistakes, I apologize, but let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks. I hope you enjoy. :)

Stiles and Lydia are married, four years and going strong. They have a set of twin daughters, named Allison Marie and Claudia Natalie Stilinski that are almost three years old. And a son on the way that will be named Aiden John (AJ for short). The girls are identical twins. They have Stiles’ eyes and hair. But they laugh just like their mother. However, Allison’s interest is unsurprisingly (Considering who her father is. Haha) in all things supernatural, while Claudia’s more interested in fairy princesses and lip gloss. In fact, just last night while Scott was babysitting, Claudia got her hands on her mother’s favorite red lip gloss and smeared it all over her lips and face. 

Lydia reacted how you’d expect her to, angrily, at first, then practically, explaining why Claudia shouldn’t be going through other people’s things.

Today, Stiles and Lydia are bringing the girls with them to meet Scott at Allison’s grave because it’s twelve years since she died and they made a pact to visit on a regular basis.

In the car, the twins are in the back, arguing over who gets to hold the iPad while they watch some cartoon.

And Stiles is driving, Lydia’s soft gaze resting on him with a small smile sits on her face.

“What?” He says, confused, noticing her stare.

Her lips turn up more and a small laugh escapes followed by a softly spoken, “I love you.”

He says it right back, no hesitation, just as softly.

They park the car and make their way to where Scott’s standing. The girls are running and laughing, completely oblivious to what death means, it makes the adults smile softly as they remember their own innocence.

Scott clears his throat. And Lydia places the flowers she brought on the grass in front of Allison’s headstone.

Then, squatting down, Scott puts down a pen with a note tied to it that reads,  _ Because I Love You. _ He puts the same thing down every time, in hopes someone will just leave it, but they never do.

He stares at the words on the stone in front of him. Remembering the first the moment he saw her. It really was love at first sight. And little did anyone know that she’d turn out to be the love of his life, preventing him from ever finding that kind of love again, because despite what they say, there’s only one person for each person. And Allison was his person, still is, and always will be.

He thinks he was her person too because of some of her last words to him.

_ It’s okay. It’s perfect. I’m in the arms of my first love, the first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall.  _

It was clear how not okay with him and Kira she was when they were at the rave in Derek’s loft and she faked a smile. He heard her heart break, fall in her chest. But he was happy with Kira at the time, so he just smiled and she smiled back.

And it was clear that she still felt something for him when he saw her face when they had to do the surrogate sacrifice to save their parents and her “emotional tether” was Isaac, not him or Lydia. His own heartstrings were tugged at too.

And it was clear when he heard her heart skip a beat the two times they almost kissed after their break up (Once because things got kind of heated while she tried to prove she could take him. And the other because he had gotten an accidental boner while they were in a tiny closet, hiding from her father, and she fell into his arms, their lips brushed). And it was clear when she held his hand in the hospital that she still leaned on him for emotional support and he could still lean on her.

Scott always knew that somehow they’d find their way back to each other in the end, he just never expected it to be when she died in his arms at seventeen.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he feels Stiles’ hand on his shoulder and he looks up at his best friend who is staring at him with an “understanding” look on his face. 

But truth be told, Stiles doesn’t understand, not yet, anyway, but one day he will….when Lydia takes her last breath.

However, Scott doesn’t bother voicing those thoughts. Instead he just looks over to Lydia who has a tear running down her cheek and he’s half happy that Lydia and Allison’s friendship ran that deep, half sad because Allison’s gone and Lydia lost her best friend.

He pushes himself up by placing his hands on his knees.

Then, sort of out of nowhere, Stiles places his arms around both Scott and Lydia’s necks in a loving kind of way. He pulls the two people he’s closest to towards him and the three of them of them watch as little Allison and Claudia run around the tree off in the distance, chasing each other, smiling, infectious giggles bubbling from their chests as they play a game of tag in a cemetery.

And the sun is fading in the distance, giving this whole moment a very bittersweet movie ending.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the short version of this headcanon, then go check out this post on my tumblr. https://allyargent713.tumblr.com/post/140966449346/after-5x20-i-started-thinking-that-allison


End file.
